Cazando el Amor
by liho.chan0324
Summary: Bella, transformada en una extraña gata, esta obligada a encontrar el amor verdadero para que finalmente su maldicion sea deshecha. Vaga durante siglos en busca de aquel ser que la ame aun siendo una fragil gata, y justo cuando pierde la fe en encontrarlo un chico de ojos verdes la atrapa.
1. epilogo

**Disclaimer, los personajes pertenecen a S. meyer, la historia es mia.**

**Aca les dejo una nueva historia para que lean y disfruten chic s **

* * *

Mi vida, que podría decir de ella, bueno, no tenia ataduras ni una sola. No tenia casa y la verdad era una posibilidad que ya había desechado por completo luego que viera que todos a mi alrededor iban muriendo y yo seguía acá, aun no estaba cien por ciento segura de cuál era mi razón por la que estaba acá en este mundo, y la verdad ya ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que estaba buscando.

El mundo había cambiado tanto durante el tiempo que había vagado en el que ya no sabría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba vagando sola por las calles de la ciudad, las casas ya no eran pequeñas y para una familia, al contrario veía como miles y miles de personas entraban y salían de esas grandes casa que se alzaban hasta el cielo. Que nunca lograría comprender como nadie se fijaba en nosotros. Para ellos solo éramos callejeros, animales que no tenían hogar y que simplemente éramos basura, que triste llegar hasta este lugar… aunque para mí era aun más triste para mí, nadie entendería que la soledad de saber que todos se irían y yo seguiría acá indefinidamente.

Un triste charco me recordó el triste aspecto que tenía en estos tiempos; Mi apariencia, en realidad diría justo ahora que podría describirse como lamentable, Soy una triste Gata alguien hace poco tiempo se refirió a mí como una "siamés" aunque no estoy muy segura de que significa, solo sé que mi cara es color chocolate, al igual que mis orejas, y mi cola; el resto de mi cuerpo es de un color beige claro, y mis patas negras como si usara las cosas que usan las personas que andan por toda la ciudad y claro cómo olvidar mis ojos, que fue lo que más le causo a aquel humano de un intenso color verde o al menos eso fue lo que dijo él. Pero al vivir en la calle era casi toda color café, solo si llovía mucho mi color natural salía a relucir.

La soledad era mi gran compañera, y ya no permitía que ningún humano se me acercara, ya no sentía esa extraña necesidad de buscar alguien o algo, la verdad ya solo buscaba un lugar donde dormir y la forma de comer día tras día, ya la libertad no causaba dolor en mi, ya me había acostumbrado a esta vida, hoy por ejemplo era uno de esos pocos días en los que recibía comida de un humano, ese trozo de carne se veía realmente bien y la curiosidad de el chico de cabello extraño me tentó mas que cualquier cosa.

Y así sin que pudiera darme cuenta estaba atrapada en una jaula siendo observada fija mente por unos brillantes ojos verde…

"_Esta será tu nueva forma, hasta que encuentres el amor de tu vida; y claro que no va a ser fácil para ti, tú serás simplemente su mascota, ¡solo su amor sincero y del alma será lo que finalmente te librara de este mal! – rió maléficamente – Claro que te puedo asegurar solo una cosa, si él nunca llega a amarte estarás destinada a esta forma para siempre"_

* * *

**_quisiera saber que opinan chicos, ya saben los rr son el pago de los escritores y entre mas RR mas rapido publicare gracias y de verdad chicos quisiera saber que piensan de la historia ya que al parecer la anterior no tuvo muy buena acogida, Gracias por adelantado  
_**

**_Liho-chan ^^_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

**Gracias y acá les va una actualización y gracias a todos por el apoyo, a pax399, Ang, patty, NiinitaBlack y a Majo de Cullen. Espero les guste y sin mas acá el capitulo 1**

* * *

**"_Esta será tu nueva forma, hasta que encuentres el amor de tu vida; y claro que no va a ser fácil para ti, tú serás simplemente su mascota, ¡solo su amor sincero y del alma será lo que finalmente te librara de este mal! – rió maléficamente – Claro que te puedo asegurar solo una cosa, si él nunca llega a amarte estarás destinada a esta forma para siempre" _**

Como una extraña ráfaga de viento la extraña maldición que habían puesto sobre ella hacia tantos siglos la golpeo, la pequeña gata que a simple vista parecía indefensa y frágil, alguna vez fue una hermosa humana que fue maldita por haberse negado a un hombre que la deseaba con locura, pero ella siempre fiel al pensamiento del verdadero amor le rechazo con gran sutileza, lo que nunca se imagino fue que ese hombre era un gran hechicero y por aquella negativa la maldijo por toda la eternidad hasta encontrar a su verdadero amor.

Su vida después de eso nunca fue igual, después del cambio vago por diferentes ciudades y varias familias la adoptaron durante muchos años, pero ella por mas tiempo que pasaba seguía igual, no envejecía como cualquier animal, al contrario cada vez era mas hermosa, pero los humanos empezaron a tener miedo al ver que ella no cambiaba y en algunas ocasiones la abandonaron e incluso trataron de matarla, y luego de eso ella decidió nunca mas confiar en ellos, mas que en cuanto a comida se trataba, nunca evitaría un buen trozo de carne y menos de alimento que cada vez era más difícil de conseguir. Nunca se acercaba más de lo necesario a un humano, pero esa tarde estaba demasiado hambrienta para notar que tras el humano que le ofrecía un trozo de carne había una pequeña jaula.

Al ser atrapada entro en pánico, no le gustaba estar encerrada y la idea de que le hicieran algo malo era demasiado abrumadora y real como para hacer caso omiso, su lado animal ya era demasiado fuerte en ella como para evitarlo y en un intento desesperado por que la soltara empezó a maullar y maullar de forma aguda, era una medida algo extraña pero ella sabia que el sonido luego de un tiempo era desesperante, además el hombre que la había encerrado estaba justo a ella y hablaba sin cesar, el era joven pero no pudo discernir que tanto, ella ya no ponía mucha atención a los humanos, no después de la vez que trataron de ahogarla al arrojarla a un río.

Luego de lo que pareció para ella fue mucho tiempo el vehículo donde iban se detuvo frente a un edificio blanco de grandes puertas y el humano cogió la jaula y la llevo con el dentro, ella maullaba histérica sin parar y se hizo un pequeño ovillo en una de las esquinas de la jaula con la espalda erizada totalmente. La gata estaba aterrorizada, no sabia que era lo que hacia en este lugar, que era muy grande y en el había mas humanos y con ellos había perros, gatos y algunas aves, que aunque para ella serian un buen bocado en ese momento no sentía mas que un gran miedo a lo que pudieran hacer con ella.

El hombre se acerco a una mujer que estaba sentada tras una mesa en la entrada del edificio y luego de hablar con ella durante unos momentos siguió su camino aun mas hacia adentro del gran edificio, donde entro a un pequeño cuarto y descargo la jaula en una mesa blanca, desde el lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña gata podía ver el lugar que ella reconoció como una "consulta" donde la habían llevado hace muchos años una de las familia que la habían adoptado.

La gata aun mas asustada que antes, maullo de forma desesperada y se acurruco aun mas en la esquina de forma de verse aun mas pequeña que antes, en eso sintió como otra persona ingresaba y se paraba justo al otro lado del hombre y luego de un rato en el que ellos charlaron la jaula de la puerta se empezó a abrir de forma lenta, y ella sabiendo que nada bueno le esperaba cuando la puerta se abriera su instinto le grito con fuerza "HUYE", y así tan pronto hubo una abertura lo suficientemente grande para ella salto fuera de la jaula tan pronto como pudo, pero no pudo ir muy lejos pues una fuerte mano la presiono por la espalda agachándose en la mesa y ella se giro rápidamente para morder la mano que la sujetaba pero una pequeña mano fría la tomo de la parte trasera del cuello de donde por mas que quisiera su primer instinto la adormecía y la paralizaba durante el tiempo que la mantuvieran agarrada.

La mano grande la libero del abdomen y una mujer la levanto levemente y la observo mientras ella hablaba con el hombre que la había encerrado, mientras hacia diferente cosas en el pequeño cuerpo de la gatita.

-Parece estar en un buen estado, aunque esta un poco delgada no esta desnutrida, con una semana de buena alimentación y una dieta adecuada estará bien en una semana; La apariencia, bueno no es la mejor, esta muy sucia y aunque tiene unos hermosos ojos no estaré segura de su raza o si es una cruza hasta que se le de un baño, aunque por como puedo sujetarla parece una gata de buen pedigree, deberemos esperar el baño. – La gata maullo suavemente, ella sabia que significaba el "baño" la iban a mojar completamente, le untaran sustancias que olían fuerte y además sabían feo, pero sobre todo ella sentiría mucho frío y eso no le gustaba.

-Ademas no tenemos su historial pero al ser de la calle definitivamente la mejor opción es vacunar la inmediatamente, no parece muy mayor así que podría ser una gata de mas o menos un año así que seguiremos el esquema des de allí. – Otro triste maullido salió de la gata, eso de "vacunar" significaba dolor, y a ella eso no le gustaba, el dolor era algo que evitaba de cualquier manera.

-Ademas deberíamos hacerle una serie de examenes completa, para descartar cualquier enfermedad o infección, otra cosa que debemos considerar es la esterilización, pero como no sabemos si fue hecho por voluntarios en alguna jornada callejera, lo mejor será esperar y ver su comportamiento… Ademas la gata parece ser agresiva, tenemos que tenerla en observación y asegurarnos que es aun candidata para la adopción, lo mejor seria esperar una o dos semanas para que la analizaran y teniendo todos los resultados te puedo decir si puedes adoptarla o no. – La gata solo entendió la ultima parte en la que la tendrían encerrada y que después si le daban la aceptación el hombre la llevaría a su casa, y la verdad la gata no estaba dispuesta a estar encerrada mas tiempo, ella preferiría que la mataran a estar mas tiempo acá, estaba decidiendo como sacarse de la mujer cuando el hombre hablo con voz fuerte.

-No voy a dejarle acá, ella vendrá conmigo no me importa el riesgo. – La gata escucho atentamente al hombre cuando decía esto. – Firmare lo que sea, pero no la dejare acá, se que no esta cómoda y tal vez así será mejor para ella. –

-Estas seguro de esto? Sabes que no es la mejor opción… sabes que puedes pero quiero asegurarme si de verdad es lo que quieres, ¿quieres conservar a la gatita? – pregunto la mujer al hombre que la miraba con cara de enojo.

-Si, estoy seguro, además ya tengo el nombre perfecto para ella, - El hombre miro a la gata con sus ojos verdes brillando mientras le sonreía – Bella ira conmigo a casa. –

* * *

**GRACIAS!**

**Gracias de Verdad, no esperaba tan buena acogida para esta historia, pero gracias, mmmm en cuanto a las dudas tratare de actualizar cada fin de semana ya sea sábado o domingo, y si tardo mas de la cuenta, no duden en jalarme las orejas ^^ jajaja bueno de nuevo gracias por el apoyo y todas las dudas y sugerencias no duden en hacérmelo saber gracias de nuevo.**

**Liho**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría.**

**Gracias a Todos por sus rr y también por su apoyo, gracias a Majo de Cullen, pax399, Gattu18, danny18, SeresLinda, green day forever y a Veronica Cullen Batista 201197 por su apoyo y gracias de verdad, acá les dejo un adelanto, pues tengo unos problemas con mi PC, y pues me disculpo de antemano prometo tratar de publicar cada fin de pero si no lo hago por fis tenerme un poquito de paciencia. De todos modos los quiero y ¡gracias por su apoyo! Sin más acá el capitulo 2**

* * *

La pequeña Gata no pudo más que asombrarse por la resolución del hombre de llevarla a su casa y no dejarla en ese lugar que tanto temía, pero el hombre simplemente dijo a la mujer que aun la sostenía del cuello.

-Ahora que sabes que en realidad no me importa llevármela, ¿podrías por favor hacer lo que habías dicho para así poder llevar conmigo a la pequeña Bella? – La mujer al ver que el no cedería simplemente respiro con mucha fuerza y luego de gustar un par de papeles en el escritorio se los alcanzó al hombre y el escribió algo en ellos, mientras la mujer metía a Bella nuevamente a la jaula.

Cuando el hombre le devolvió los papeles las mujer le dijo mientras cogía la jaula y salía con ella de la "consulta" – Quiero que sepas Edward que de ninguna manera pienso aprobar lo que estás haciendo, solo porque la gata esta te gusto, solo espero que en unas semanas no te arrepientas de llevarla contigo. – Y con esas palabras la mujer llevo a la gata a una habitación aun más adentro del edificio.

Como la pequeña Bella había supuesto, le había dolido la "vacunación", le chuzaron con algo, pero no fue tan horrible como los "exámenes" que le hicieron después, el dolor era diferente, porque la vacuna chuzaba, pero el otro era mucho más largo el dolor, y eso no le gusto; pero allí no acabó la tortura para la gata, cuando por fin se había calmado la mujer de la "consulta" le había tomado nuevamente del cuello y la había chuzado allí también y le había dicho con una sonrisa mala en la boca. – Así ya no te perderás mas – Claro eso no era nada bueno, pero ella espera con tranquilidad que todo hubiera acabado, ya no maullaba como antes, solo lo hacía suavemente, como suplicando compasión, pero solo la miraban fijamente y cuando por fin creyó que las torturas terminaron ¡la bañaron!, para ella fue horrible, el frio era desolador, temblaba y maullaba desesperadamente, y por una gran suerte del mundo no la dejaron en el frio por mucho tiempo y le alegraron la vida cuando la secaron con un viento tibio de uno de esos aparatos que usaban las mujeres, para su gran sorpresa no pudo evitar ronronear cuando la cepillaban, ella era hermosa, y lo sabía, muchos gatos antes se lo habían hecho saber, pero a ella nunca le intereso criar con nadie, ella no pensaba nunca en los machos, a ella eso siempre la pareció que era fuera de lugar, como si no fuera lo correcto.

Luego de la extraña sesión de mimos que lo hicieron después del baño, aun se encontraba un poco exaltada y muy preocupada por lo que le pasaría en las siguientes horas, por lo poco que pudo entender la mujer había llamado al hombre "Edward" y él la llevaría ahora mismo a su nueva casa, porque él no la pensaba dejar allí en la "consulta", y como ella sospechaba, tan pronto como la mujer la metió en la jaula de nuevo "Edward" la metió de nuevo en el auto y manejo durante lo que a ella le pareció muchísimo tiempo, luego se bajo el solo y estuvo fuera durante mucho rato, cuando el regreso al auto venia con muchas bolsas y las puso detrás de ellos donde había más espacio para más gente y después de eso empezó a manejar de nuevo, ella luego de el día tan largo y movido que había tenido, finalmente no pudo resistirlo más y se quedo dormida en la jaula.

Un movimiento de la jaula la hizo levantarse de un brinco, el hombre "Edward" la movía con mucho cuidado pero aun así, la gata se levanto alarmada, el hombre entro a un nuevo edificio, pero este era muy diferente al lugar donde la tenían hasta hace poco, acá había más colores, y esas cosas donde los humanos se sentaban, "muebles" dijo una voz en su interior, su memoria estaba volviendo, la gata inconscientemente se ovillo en una esquina y empezó a maullar alarmada, hacia demasiado tiempo que su memoria no había hecho aparición y eso le alertaba de sobre manera. Pero "Edward " estaba un poco confundido sobre el porqué de los maullidos de la pequeña Bella, él había hecho algo tan impulsivo, tan impropio de él que hasta la propia Tanya se había extrañado, toda su vida había asegurado a todos sus amigos y familiares que si algún día tuviera una mascota esa sería un perro, y con solo ver a esa pequeña gatita en el callejón no pudo evitar acercársele, ella era muy escurridiza y la única forma para atraparla fue con un pequeño trozo de carne que consiguió cerca, pero cuando por fin la tuvo en sus manos, supo que no cometía ningún error al llevarla consigo, aun no sabía el porqué pero con ella en casa sabia que entendería ese extraño sentimiento cuando vio a la gata, aun sucia sabía que era linda, y no se equivocaba, era muy linda, una gata siamés, pero sus ojos no eran azules, eran de un verde casi igual al de sus ojos y eso le fascinaba.

"Edward" dejo la jaula en un lugar de la sala donde no hubiera mucho movimiento, bueno no es que en su casa hubiera mucho movimiento, pero definitivamente ella necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de dejarla salir de la caja de viaje donde estaba en estos momentos, aprovecho ese momento para organizar las cosas que le había comprado a "Bella", como su caja para arena, su cama y muchos juguetes, entre ellos, postes para rasguñar y aquellas cañas con plumas, además de la mejor comida de gatos que había en el mercado, tenía todo listo para dejar a la pequeña gata salir a conocer su nueva casa, pero justo cuando iba dispuesto a sacarla de la jaula, recordó cerrar bien las ventanas y las puertas para que la pequeña no escapara.

"Bella" aunque ya no maullaba estaba un poco intranquila, pero había olfateado con demasiado cuidado y para su sorpresa no había ningún animal cerca, ni perro ni gato, eso la tranquilizo mucho, pero cuando se disponía a dormir así mismo como en el auto, sintió que "Edward" se acercaba a ella hablando para sí mismo a lo que no le prestó demasiada importancia, eso hasta que él se agacho junto a la jaula, "Bella" lo miraba con curiosidad mientras él le sonreía al gato, suspiro y cuando creyó que se iría, el hombre abrió la puerta de la jaula y dijo para la gatita que lo miraba asustada desde el interior de su ahora refugio. – Bienvenida a casa pequeña Bella. – Y así como llego se fue por la misma puerta.

* * *

**Chicos gracias aca les dejo este nuevo capitulo, por lo demas no olviden sus RR y gracias por su apoyo! **

**Liho**


End file.
